Wheel of Paris
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Biarkan agar Roda Paris menangguhi hatiku di kala salju turun untuk Paris. Canon, probably OOC. Bday fic for Nana.


**Wheel of Paris**

===OO===

_Wheel of Paris _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Nodame Cantabile _© **Tomoko Ninomiya**

_**Warning: Probably OOC, Canon.**_

_Genre: Romance / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

"Ah, _senpai_, tunggu aku!"

Surai pendek sebahu milik seorang siswi _Conservatoire de Paris _memantul-mantul seiring pergerakannya yang semakin cepat. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari di mana para penduduk kota Paris akan lebih memilih untuk bersantai bersama di taman kota ataupun meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga di rumah.

Tetapi, baik Chiaki maupun Nodame tidak memilih untuk bercengkrama bersama di rumah sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan hawa hangat ke udara.

"_Senpai! Senpai, _jangan tinggalkan Nodame!"

Gadis itu kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Jarak yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Chiaki, meninggalkan seiris raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, dasar lamban!"

Nodame hanya menggerutu saja, dan sejurus kemudian ia telah bersisian dengan lelaki yang ia kagumi sejak lama itu. Menghela napas dan membiarkan uap air terdisfusi ke udara, Nodame merapatkan jas tebalnya.

"Ukh, aku benci musim dingin di Paris."

Chiaki hanya mengamati gadisnya dengan seksama, dan melengos pergi.

"_S-senpai_?"

Nodame kembali meniti langkahnya untuk mengejar kecepatan langkah yang Chiaki ciptakan. Sayang, lelaki tampan tersebut tak terkejar olehnya. Kemudian, Nodame lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan hari istirahatnya dengan mengamati bangunan ala Prancis yang megah.

Sepanjang siang maupun petang, telah gadis itu lewatkan dalam kesendirian. Chiaki tidak kunjung kembali. Nodame sudah siap untuk meninggikan intensitas amarahnya, namun ia redam akibat butiran salju yang terjatuh menuruni pipinya.

Dingin.

"_Senpai, _kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Berbicara entah kepada siapa, Nodame tampak siap untuk meluncurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mematikan bagi Chiaki.

_Akan kubuat agar _senpai _tidak lagi berani untuk meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di tengah hamparan salju!_

.

.

.

Warna salju yang putih telah terbiaskan oleh cahaya mentari sore yang lembut, melukiskan sepenggal warna kuning menyengat di atas hamparan salju yang tampak menggoda untuk dimainkan oleh anak-anak.

Chiaki tak kunjung kembali. Menghela napas, Nodame meninggalkan areal perumahan Prancis yang ia amati sedari siang.

Roda Paris sepertinya memilih untuk bermain peran, dan Nodame sebagai bonekanya.

Malam telah menunjak tinggi ketika Chiaki baru saja pulang entah dari mana. Kala itu, Nodame tengah mengamati butiran salju yang turun, perlahan menyelimuti negara Paris tersebut dengan kristal es lembut.

"Nodame, kau sudah makan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Chiaki menggantungkan jaketnya di kenop pintu kamarnya, ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang dingin menyentuh lengannya.

"_Senpai,_ mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Menelan ludah lamat-lamat, Chiaki menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya kekanakan tersebut.

"Aku lelah melihat dirimu."

Terdiam.

"_Senpai baka! _Tidak bisa mengerti wanita!"

Chiaki memandang Nodame walau hanya untuk sesaat.

"Lantas, mengapa _senpai _tidak merindukanku?"

"Karena kau tidak pantas untuk aku rindukan."

Nodame hanya tertunduk dalam diam. Tenaganya untuk mengomentari _senpai_nya dengan jutaan kalimat yang memekikkan telinga, telah habis.

Perlahan, Chiaki memeluk Nodame dan menghaturkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pelupuk mata Nodame.

"Aku meninggalkanmu karena aku lelah melihatmu yang terus-menerus mencintaku, meski sesungguhnya aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai."

Nodame melayangkan pandangannya kepada Chiaki.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk aku rindukan, karena kau jauh lebih pantas untuk aku cintai."

Ah, setetes air mata.

"Huweee, _senpai _tetap saja bodoh karena telah mencampakkanku sepanjang siang! Menyebalkan!"

Chiaki tersenyum.

_Nodame yang berisik sudah kembali seperti sedia kala._

_Roda Paris tetap berputar, menyampaikan makna tersembunyi kepada penduduknya._

_Hari ini, Roda Paris memilih untuk berputar di atas kediaman Nodame dan Chiaki, membuat keduanya menjadi pasangan mesra nan romantis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **First fic in this fandom, jadi, butuh konkrit sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kedua, fic ini khusus utk temen yg lagi ultah.

Na, jujur, gue kadang merasa aneh menjadi temen lo. Gue merasa seperti seorang teman yang freak. Gue merasa bagaikan anak bego yang suka nyampahin bbm lo pake emot2 gk jelas. (¬̯-̮¬)

Akhir kata...

Review, readers? :D


End file.
